1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a propulsion apparatus for water sports, and more particularly to a rowing apparatus having a split blade and surface contours and adaptable for use as either an oar or a paddle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention represents a development from and an improvement on an earlier invention of the same inventor, entitled contoured paddle for water sports, and disclosed in U.S. Utility Patent Application filed Aug. 30, 1999. The prior design comprises, in part, a blade with surface topography for advantageously channeling water over the blade face when in use, and further has a crooked loom for increasing propulsive force. The surface topography comprises fluted channels formed in conjunction with a plurality of gently curving, raised channel ridges. The fluted channels direct water over the sweet spot (or center) of the blade, thereby increasing thrust, and thereafter conduct the water to the blade edges and outwardly in a fashion that evenly distributes water flow, thereby aiding blade stability and propulsion. The primary principle in operation is the Bernoulli effect, which describes local pressure differentials produced by varying velocities of fluid. These pressure differentials are exploited by the contoured paddle to increase efficiency while decreasing the strain on the user.
In certain applications and uses, it would be advantageous to further exploit the principles in effect in the contoured paddle. The present invention represents such an advance.